A Yami in Love with an Angel
by MillenniumGoddess
Summary: Yugi misses his Yami and wonders if he will ever return. There's a lonely spirit missing his light and waiting to be reunited with his love. Through trials of both magical and teenage drama will their love overcome everything that comes at them?
1. Stargazed Wish

Disclaimer: I wasted too many quarters at my mall's fountain wishing I did, but I don't and I don't make money off this story. So if you try to sue get ready to only win a spoiled dog, an annoying brother, and a cheap laptop because that's all I got.

Pairings: YXY, SXJ,SXT, and possible chance of Tea Bashing (may she die a tormenting death)

(A/N) I am using the English version names and I ask to go easy on me this is my first story yes I am a total newbie at this. I am writing the obvious plot, Yugi loves Yami, Yami loves Yugi, they don't tell each other. R&R please be gentle.

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

**A Yami in Love with an Angel**

Yugi was lying on the roof of his grandfather's game shop staring blankly at the stars not really paying attention. His eyes were red and drenched with tears. He was upset because one year ago to this day he lost the one he loved forever. The one that just moments before he left, he finally told him how he felt but it was too late, he had disappeared never to be seen again. Yugi knew it had to be that way.

_'He doesn't belong in this time no matter how much I wish he could but Yami deserves to rest, to be with his family and friends. It doesn't matter even if he could stay he had no reason to there isn't anything here that would make him stay. He had everything he could ever want in the afterlife. He probably dosen't even remember what I said that day. Sometimes I wish I didn't.'_

**/Flashback/  
**The two greatstone doors started opening and light flooded into the room blinding us all except Yami. He just stood there looking straight into the light. Yami stood there then turned to me and took me into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I will always cherish the friendship we had. I know I can never forget someone as special as you, because you gave me everything I could ever hope for and more."

We stood there for a few more minutes, tears were flowing out of my eyes, I couldn't hold them back. Finally Yami placed his hands on my shoulders.  
"Yugi I'm going to miss you."

He wiped some of the tears from my eyes and smiled. He made his way towards the doorway. I stayed there frozen in place as my heart shatters, as I realize that he was going to leave without knowing my feelings. Just before he took his first step through the door I ran at full speed trying to get to him before he was gone. I was almost there but so was he so I screamed as loud as I could.

"Wait Yami please don't go! I love you!"

I could see him looking at me from inside the light and I saw a single tear falls from his face as the doors close. Creating a sonicwave that sends me to my knees as my heart breaks.

**/End Flashback/  
'**_My heart still hurts when I remember the doors closing telling me it was over'. _

I wiped the tears from my face, looked up at the stars one more time before heading back inside but not before quickly saying out loud.

"I wish I knew how you felt and if for some strange reason you felt the same way if you could come back."

What he didn't know was that there was a lonely king among those stars looking down at him waiting to grant his wish.

(A/N) Ok just like According to You I'm editing all my stories to make some grammar corrections so enjoy. Please R&R.


	2. The God's Mischief

Disclaimer:I don't own it, but if it ever ends up on eBay someone better call me.

Pairings: YxY, Later on SxJ, TxS, and one sided TxY or (Tea x Yami) But she better not get her hopes up.(May she still die a slow and tormenting death.)

(A/N): This chapter is a lot longer than the first one some I'm going to have to cut off at a point so you wouldn't get too bored. Don't worry it will start getting good soon, fluffy so please bare with me on this I know it might suck but still be nice. Please R&R.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2: The God's Mischief  
****  
**High above in the sky looking right at the most innocent being in existance was a former pharaoh. He was tall, tan, had crimson red eyes and spiked hair to match. He just sat there watching over the one he loved, listening to his sweet, angelic voice pleading for him to return to him, but the pharaoh knew he had to wait till he could hold his little hikari in his arms. But the lonely king won't have to wait much longer till he could ease his beloved's heart.

_'I know you wish you never told me that day how you felt. I'm glad you did because it proved to me that my own feelings were shared. When you won the duel that day I was regretting never telling you, and when I hugged you goodbye it took every ounce of my willpower not to cry and finally walk away. My frustration with myself grew with each step I took. But when I heard you scream my name and told me those three words I always wanted to hear from your sweet lips, a tear slipped from my grasp and a smile grew across my face.  
I tried to run back to you and pull you into my arms but the doors closed too quickly and my path was blocked. For the first few minutes I actually cried more than I did before when I lost you to the Orichalcos even then I knew there was a way to get you back but now it's impossible you can't cheat death. Then something happened that made me believe that you will be in my arms once again very soon.'_

**/Flashback/  
**After I cried I found myself sitting on a stone in the middle of a meadow. I sat there all alone wondering how you were doing, if you hated me for leaving you because I sure hated myself for never telling you the truth and leaving you there. Knowing you, you were probably hating yourself for telling me your secret. After awhile I fell asleep, and yet not long after I was awakened by the sound of childlike laughter. I was wide awake the moment I heard it, because I thought it was Yugi's joy filled laugh. Then I remembered that I will never hear his sweet, angelic voice again, but I did want to know who it was. I slowly sat up and turned to the cause of what woke me up. What I saw was a little girl not much older than 9 years of age. She had long black hair, light blue eyes, and a smile that almost covered her whole face. After staring at me for a few more minutes, she finally spoke.

"Morning sleepy head I was getting worried that you would sleep the afterlife away. Huh anyways I guess that's why you were always my favorite pharaoh. You never seem to disappoint or get stressed by the small things."

"Um thank you I guess, you seem to know me, but I don't know your name."

"Oh sorry where are my manners. My name is Isis, but you may know me as the goddess of spells and incantations."

"What? I thought you were suppost to be a grown woman not a girl?" Realizing what I just said I remembered I was in the presence of a deity. So I quicky corrected myself, "Sorry forgive me for my disrespectfulness."

"Its no big deal I get that all the time. I am a grown woman I just like looking like a girl for fun and to mess with people. Now why are you here all alone sulking?"

"Its nothing."

"You wouldn't be so upset about it if it was nothing. So you might as well tell me, I can be a very good listener."

She moved from right next to me and layed down on the grass kicking her legs in the air.

_'sigh' _

"Before I came here, the one I secretly loved told me that he didn't want me to go and that he loved me just as I went through the gateway, but I never got a chance to tell him my secret affection for him. So now he probably hates me."

I laid back onto the stone covering my eyes with my hands trying to blockout the memory of Yugi's face when the doors closed, from entering my mind. A shadow stood over me and knelt next to me. Then the soothing voice of the goddess said,

"Pharaoh, how could he hate you when he told you he loved you?"

"Because I left." The answer was that simple. "I left him all alone wishing he never told me."

"Hum this could complicate things."

I removed my hands and looked at her, "How so?"

She just sat there looking into space with a look that made her look like she was concentrating on something then she said,

"Come with me I think there's something that would make you feel better."

Before I could say anything else she took my hand and lifted me right off the stone.

_'I could tell you one thing. She is defiantly stronger than she looks.'_

She started pulling me into some trees nearby. I quickly asked as my curiosity peaked,

"Where are we going exactly?"

A smirk started forming on her face as she said,

"Why to see Yugi of course."

**~TBC~**

(A/N) See that wasn't so bad. It was a lot longer than my first chapter. I had to cut it off there one: so I could edit my already written chapter 3. Two: For a little suspense and to annoy you into reviewing so I would post chapter 3, and Three: So you wouldn't get too bored with my story and ignore me. Chapter 3 is going to explain more and you might get to see Yugi I don't know it depends on how well you people review. So get to clicking.


	3. Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I would be trying to bring back the Original series and not sitting in my living room typing stories and waiting for someone to review them.

Pairings: YxY, later chapters SxJ, TxS, and one sided YamixTea but you can guess who's desperate, if you can't then you need to reread my other A/Ns.(Tea will soon die a tormenting death may it be gruesome.)

(A/N) This chapter will continue on from the last one we are still in the flashback. R&R and enjoy the story.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Spell being cast**

**Ch. 3: Unexpected Reunion**

After running for I don't know how long I came to a quick realization and finally rediscovered my voice,

"How did you know it Yugi? I never told anyone."

"You're not so good at keeping secrets. I was honestly surprised that he didn't figure it out before. You couldn't be more obvious if you screamed it I saw it coming a mile away. I kept waiting for you to admit it but you were too worried about him rejecting you that you didn't even noticed that he felt the same way. The funny thing is he was better at hiding it than you were. I was even more surprised that he was the one who said it first, but then again Yugi was always full of surprised."

"Really huh. So where are we going exactly?"

"Like I said we're going to see Yugi. You can't leave the afterlife but there's a way to see anyone you want in your case Yugi. It's just through here."

We finally got out of the trees and we were now in another clearing but in the middle of it was a crater surrounded by a light fog. Isis released my hand, ran to the edge of the hole, sat down, and signaled me to join her. I slowly sat down never taking my eyes off what was in the hole, a purple spiral whirlpool. Isis looked at me then back at the hole and waved her hand over the vortex and very softly said, it was so soft I almost missed it,

**Yami's Yugi.**

I looked at her confused all she did was smirk and pointed back to the hole. I looked back and I didn't see a whirlpool anymore, I saw Yugi's room but it was empty until I saw my tenshi enter. Only I didn't see joy or laughter in his eyes, only tears along with suffering, pain and regret.

_"Iwish I could help him get rid of his regret and tell him.'  
_He placed his stuff onto his desk and curled up in his bed. It took everything I could not to cry with him. He rolled over, his eyes looked worse than before if that was even possible. Very softly I could hear him say,

"Yami why did you have to go?"

My heart felt like it was being twisted, my hikari's voice, the voice that used to turn me into a pile of babbling goo now it made me want to cover my ears. I looked away not having the strength to keep watching while my love was in pain. Isis waved her hand over the image and Yugi slowly disappeared leaving the violet vortex behind. She placed her hand on my back.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh I didn't mean for this to hurt you. I thought it would help and since what I just found out is true, I thought it would make it easier."

I rubbed my eyes getting rid of all evidence of tears, and looked at her,

"It's ok. Actually I do feel better at least he's thinking of me. What did you find out?"

"That you can't continue living in the afterlife."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N) R&R&Kill Tea the first chance you get bye.


	4. A Test He Can't Fail

Disclaimer: Still don't own it but call me when it's on sale.

Pairings: Haven't changed since the last chapters so just pay attention.

(A/N) This chapter will explain everything you need to know how Yami can get back with Yugi. Still same as before R&R&Kill Tea the first chance you get.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Ch.4: A Test He Can't Fail**

"What do you mean I can't stay in the afterlife?" I almost shrieked in the suddenly overly giddy goddess's ear. She sighed then continued,

"Spirits who enter the after life cannot leave anything behind in the living world. If they do they must wait a year in the livings' time to be sure they really do have something that they need to finish in the living world. If they do they must find sme clever way to return and finish it as a test to see if you really want to get it done. Then they are given an appointed amount of time or a deadline to get it done."

"Well does that mean I left something unfinished?"

"Yes big time. Your problem I've seen a million times before. Some people go back to see a loved one, some go ack to find out how they died."

"So how long is a year in their time compared to a year in our time?"

"You're going to love this you only have to wait a week exactly seven days."

"Whoa so what exactly am I going to have to do?"

"Well from what I could tell. You have to go ack and be with Yugi, protect him, love him, and cherish him till the day he dies."

My jaw hit the ground as my mind started to drift,

_'I get to return to Yugi forever and just simply love him, please tell me this is no dream."_

"I knew you would like that part. You better get started on how you are going to get back you already lost a day which is almost two months for them. Also would you like me to show you how to be able to watch Yugi, you might want to you might not recognize him the next time you see him."

"Yes please." My excitment grew with each moment I spent with the goddess now she can even show me how I could look out for my love.

"Ok all you do is say the name everyone knows you as and then the name of the person you want to see while your hand is above it."

"Thank you some much fr everything."

"No problem, just keep me in touch with your plan I wanna help."

"Okay."

"Bye Pharaoh oh I mean Yami good luck."

"Bye Isis and thank you again."

"Anytime and call me 'Izzy'." She disappeared right in front of me.

Ilooked back at the hole and repeated everything Izzy taught me on watching over Yugi and watched my little love till sleep overpowered me.

**/End Flashback/ **(A/N Finally) _' So now Little Light I only have to wait one more day. My plan is already falling into place.'_

He was now in his bedroom asleep,

_'I love watching him dream. What I love even more are his new features to his still innocent beauty; he is a lot taller than before almost my height, his face has lost most of it's babyfat and is now more defined. His eyes are still big and beautiful but are now less like a child's and are now sharper. His hair grew higher and a single lightning bolt was added to his enticing locks. His body though more toned and less 'pinchable' still held a sense of gentleness. Sigh I must get ready but the next time I see you my love I will be holding you in my arms.'_

(A/N) So now Yami and Yugi will soon be together again but how does Yami plan to return? Read, Review and find out.


	5. Fun with Mythology

**Ch.5 Fun with Mythology**

I'm rushing to get everything in my book bag to finish off my History project. Tea's skipping out on research at the library again leaving me to pick up the slack. Lucky for me my friends are backing me up. Tristan and Serenity will be here in a few minutes. They finished their project early well Tristan did anyway stating to his girlfriend,

"I don't want you to ruin your delicate hands."

_'Gag me.'_

They both agreed to help me since they knew my partner was never going to be around. Joey and Kaiba are going to meet us there. At first I was a little surprised that Kaiba was going to help me then I remember that he was Joey's boyfriend and he even gave Kaiba a warning to be nicer to me. I swear if Joey didn't hold the threat of losing making out privileges over his head, Kaiba would put Joey on a leash like the good little puppy Kaiba keeps calling him. I had just grabbed my library card when the doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs and through the game shop seeing my friends. I locked up before catching up to them.

"Hey guys sorry it took me so to get ready."

"Hey it's ok man. Come on Joey just text me and Kaiba's getting a little testy."

"When isn't he?"

We all bust out laughing. We all know Joey loves Kaiba and so does he, but it's still fun to make jokes about him. While we were walking to the library that was only just down the block, we made jokes about school, Tea and her old friendship rants, and even more jokes about Kaiba. By the time we were halfway there we could already see Joey and Kaiba waiting on the steps and by the way he had his hands folded Kaiba was not happy. Though Joey seems to be jumping off the walls. They had already finished their project almost as soon as they got it thanks to Kaiba and his addiction to working. Being my best friend and all Joey almost immediately volunteered to help me finish mine.

The moment he saw us, Joey bolted like he was on a sugar rush (most likely). He stopped just before ramming into us.

"What took you guys so long? I'm already bored and I haven't even been inside."

"Calm down Blondie. We're here aren't we?" Calling Joey his old nickname that he had always hated with a vengeance.

"Watch it Gel Head. You're lucky you're dating my sister or I would so sock you." Ticked off at Tristan so he used the same tactic.

"Now you guys quit it! You two are best friends almost brothers so start acting like it." We all turned and looked at Serenity. Usually she's calm and rarely yells at anyone.

"She's right guys. Besides me and Joey I've never seen a closer bond." But that was a lie, I did know one other bond closer than everyone else's put together, but I almost immediately pushed that thought away.

"You know they're right Tristan we shouldn't fight. It's my fault anyway I've been waiting with El Groucho glaring at me nonstop."

"Its ok man, it's no problem. I'm surprised you're not constantly in that kind of mood when you're always with Mr. No Emotions."

"Hey he does have emotions it's just you see some more than others."

Just as we were going up the stairs Joey was caught off guard when two slim but built arms wrapped around him.

"Are you defending me again Puppy?" Lightly kissing him on the cheek. Joey's face started flaring at the mention of the only nickname he actually loves.

"Maybe, but there's really nothing I have to defend you from Blue Eyes." He gave his adorable boyfriend a peck on the lips. His own cheeks turned red at his own nickname his puppy made up for him after both his stunning blue eyes and his favorite duel monster. While they were distracted by each other Tristan started making gagging faces causing me and Serenity to almost bust out laughing. They stopped and looked at us but we stopped just in time looking perfectly innocent.

"Hurry up guys I still need to finish my project."  
They all nodded and entered the ancient looking building. The library used to be an old church with authentic gargoyle statues. Until the city decided that it was useless.

What Yugi didn't see as he was entering the building were the gargoyles' eyes glowing a very familiar red and following his every movement till he was no longer in sight and turned back into statues.

"Hey Yug, I forgot to ask what country were you assigned to?"

I paused for a moment then answered, "Egypt." Everyone froze on the spot. I didn't even notice just kept on moving till I looked back and saw everyone shocked even Kaiba looked surprised. I huffed and walked back over to them and looked them all in the eyes, which was a lot easier then it used to be I grew almost a full foot since last year.

"Actually I asked the teacher to assign it to me."

"What! Why Yug, I thought...you and...and...you know?"

"I know I realized I can't keep running from it sooner or later I knew I had to face it and I think a year has been too long. So let's stop gawking and get reading it's due next week and I would like to have it done by then."

"Oooooh ok let's go."

We headed to the way back part of the building, up to the second story to the nonfiction almost immediately finding the Egyptian culture section. This time it was Serenity who spoke, "So Yugi what do you still need to look for?"

"All I really need now are important battles." Suddenly Tristan started screaming in my ear, "Wait how did you get through the rulers of the country pages?"

"Easy I opened a book, read it, then wrote it down it was that simple. Guys this is why I choose it to get past the awkward phase and I did. I'm not bothered by it anymore."

"Really ya kicked it that easily?"

"Heh it was easier than beating Kaiba and that's still easy."

A very mischievous smirk grew on my face when I saw Kaiba's 'piss off' glare and started walking in the opposite direction. Joey saw and went over to comfort him with a masquerade of coos and kisses that lead to them to disappear behind a shelf. Tristan and Serenity scooted away from their direction feeling very awkward.

"Um I guess they have their own research to finish?"

"If they ever want to finish it."

"Tristan!"

"Yugi!"

He said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and said, "Serenity may I?"

Gesturing to his head.

"Just watch out for the hair and face." With a little giggle.

I quickly wacked him up side the head before he figured out what I meant.

"Ow. Hey!" I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards a bookshelf. I could hear Tristan whining to his girlfriend it sounded like, "that actually hurt why would you let him do that?"

"So I could do this."

She kissed him a couple of times on the head then she moved to the lips and then it grew quiet again. 'Should have seen that coming well at least I can get my work done.' I grabbed a couple of really big volumes and some smaller ones. I set them on a table nearby and grabbed some supplies out of my bag. I wrote down some names that popped up more than others and went on reading, trying to block out the moans that could be heard behind some shelves close by.

After reading two books, writing three pages and some quick notes I heard some scoffing and saw my friends emerge from behind the Greek Mythology section.


	6. Untitled Ownership

Disclaimer: When will you idiotic lawyers get it I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH so don't even try suing me.

Pairings: WHAT DO YOU THINK?

(A/N) Here's where it gets interesting. R&R

Ch.6 Untitled Ownership

Clothes wrinkled, hair ruffled, and for some of them, they were covering some red marks around their necks.

"Well well I was wondering were you disappeared to. Oh Tristan that lip gloss does not look good on you."

Tristan tried getting it off his lips while Joey and Kaiba tried not to fall over laughing even Serenity was giggling.

"Sorry Yug, I guess we got carried away."

"Its no big deal I'm almost done I just need one more battle."

"On it."

They rushed off trying to make up the time they missed when they came back all their arms were filled with books and went on reading. I stood up and went to put away the books I used when I noticed a really old looking book on the corner of the table. I picked it up and saw that the title wasn't in English but in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. I learned enough from my grandpa to read the title, 'Book of Shadows'. I could tell just by the name that it was a spell book. I looked at my friends who were still reading,

"Hey guys which one of you grabbed this one?" Holding up the book.

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Not me."

We all looked at each other and back at the book.

"I can't even tell what it says."

"That's because it's in Egyptian text."

"What does it say?"

Serenity's the only one besides my grandpa that knows I can read the ancient language.

"Wait you can read that?"

"Yeah, Grandpa taught me. It says Book of Shadows."

"Eeeeeee something with that kind of name can't be good."

"Oh quit being a big baby Tristan I know you guys have handled worse than a simple spell book."

"Spell book?"

Serenity looked at Kaiba feeling really scared.

"Yeah the name makes it obvious but you guys sure you didn't pick it up because I put all mine back."

"Yeah positive lets see if we could check it out and read it at home."

"Ok."

We gathered all our stuff and headed downstairs. We went over to the self check out but we couldn't find a bar code or a library stamp card. I went over to the front desk while my friends waited for me. The librarian, Mrs. Hutchinson was there.

"Oh hello Yugi glad to see you today did you want to check that book out?"

"Yes but there isn't a bar code or anything."

"Hm let me have a look."

I handed her the book. She started to look at it from every angle till she came to the back, smiled and said,

"Here's the reason why, it's not the library's it's yours."

"What wait I've never seen that book in my life how could it be mine?"

"Well your name is on the back see?" She turned the book over and on the bottom left hand corner was a sticker that reads, 'Yugi Motou's. Do not touch!'

"Ok now this is getting freaky."

"As library rules if a book has a person's name on it and they do not plan on donating it and it is already in the library it must be immediately returned. I guess today is your lucky day Yugi dear take good care of it, it looks special."

"Thanks Mrs. Hutchinson see ya."

"See you Yugi hope you get a good grade on your project."

"Thanks bye."

I still had the book in my hands but for some reason I had it pressed up against my chest protectively.

"Hey Yug, Mrs. H. check the book out for ya?"

"No apparently its mine. It has my name on the back of it."

"Huh I've never seen you with that book before show me where it says your name."

I turned it over but when I looked at the bottom left hand corner the sticker with my name on it was gone.

(A/N) Where the heck did that book come from? Could it have something to do with Yami, did Mrs. H. fake the sticker, why am I the one asking these questions I already know what's going on. Well see you in Ch.7.


	7. Amateur Spellcaster

Disclaimer: Stop asking me already I'm starting to get ticked off I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH.

Pairings: I hope you're finally getting it.

(A/N) I know there isn't much dialogue but I didn't want Yugi to end up talking to himself and all I could think of when I was going to put everyone else with him is that Joey freaks out Serenity teases Tristan and Kaiba tries to get Joey to make out with him but I like this better. R&R&Kill Tea the first chance you get.

**Spellcasting/Egyptian**

**Ch.7 Amateur Spellcaster**

I'm back in my room on my bed with my supposed spell book. My friends left a while ago just as confused as I was. The longer I sat staring at the book on my bed the more I am tempted to open it. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore I grabbed the cover and opened it. I was expecting a bright light to flash but it didn't.

'_I guess old habits die hard.' _

I started skimming through the pages most of the spells, the ones I could read seemed pretty basic, love spells, truth spells, luck spells, even a couple of beauty potions. I was about to turn another page when a huge gust of wind blew the pages everywhere before coming to a died stop. I looked at my window thinking I left it open but it was bolted shut. Panic started stirring in my chest. I looked back at the pages and saw only a single spell, a recovery spell, it was meant to be used to bring back a long lost prized possession, but the caster couldn't choose what came back, only the possession that was chosen by their heart. I looked around and looked at the chant it was pretty simple only three lines and I could read every one. I closed my door and began to cast the spell feeling that I needed to cast it as fast as I could, like it was very important.

**Bring back what was lost,**

**That belongs with the heart,**

**That needs to return to its home.**

For a moment nothing happened then on my desk next to my bed a single spot began to shine with a very familiar glow, I couldn't move but not from fear, but something else as if the glow I was seeing was the glow I experienced many times before.

Then the light vanished I rubbed my eyes trying to get the spots out of my line of vision. When everything was clear again I looked down at my desk. The wind was knocked out of me. What I saw was a familiar upside down golden pyramid with an Eye of Ra at it's center, wrapped around it was one of my own touches, a stainless steel chain to keep it tightly secure.

I finally regained my breath and took the beloved Puzzle in my hands feeling the long forgotten weight. Without thinking I placed the chain around my neck feeling the Puzzle lie down on my chest. Soon after as if it had a mind of its own it felt like it belonged there, and to thank me the eye began to glow and I felt my body fall on to my bed and my mind being pulled inside the Puzzle.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in my old soul room. It looked just like my real room but there were possessions in it that describes my personality. There were toys, puzzles, and board games spread out across the floor, and if you didn't know what to look for you would think it was ordinary room but the walls were covered with cracks, holes, and dents symbolizing memories that have shaped my heart. But something was wrong it was so cold in the room that I almost wanted to grab a jacket, all the once smiling faces on my toys now looked like they were crying and on my desk in the back corner, I could see my deck but it was completely covered in dust.

I stood up and walked around. I came to a wall farthest away from my bed and it had a huge gapping hole in the middle of it, around the edges it appears that it had started to heal but then it stopped. Starting to get a little scared I turned back. I saw my door that leads out of my soul room was wide open I walked through and at the other side of a hallway I saw a familiar door. I looked back at my room then crossed over and opened the door.

"Please be here."

(A/N) OK just to clarify the symbols in his room,(1)Cold room, He's not always happy and cheerful,(2) His inner child is in pain and it's metaphorically crying, and (3) The reason why his deck was covered in dust is because he hasn't played in almost forever. I know you probably don't care I just thought it would be fun.


	8. Beckoning Voice of a Shadow

Disclaimer: Still don't own it I asked you before now I'm telling you stop asking me.

Pairings: Keep up people you should know by now.

**Ch.8 Beckoning Voice of a Shadow**

For some reason as I was walking through the creepy halls of the Puzzle I kept on hoping deep down that Yami was here somewhere. I've been in these halls so many times I figured them out so I never got lost and I was never scared

Then around a corner in front of me I saw a shadow of what appears to be a man, then it turned around and ran,

"Hey wait who are you?"

I ran after it. No one else but Yami and sometimes me were ever in the Puzzle or could get in, so I knew this guy was up to something. I came to a fork in the hall I looked around and saw the shadow again on the left and ran after it,

"Hey wait stop."

I followed it through halls, doors, and upstairs. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath when I heard a bone-chilling chuckle that struck me to the core. Only a few people have heard that laugh, I forcibly shook my head pushing the name and image of that person from my mind. After a couple more breaths something happened that took it all away. I heard a voice say,

" Aah that was mean, Light."

It was saying it like it was teasing. I looked around and saw the shadow go down a lone hallway and heard a door close. I followed starting to get ticked off wanting some answers. I stopped at the door, turned the handle and walked through, blinded by a powerful light.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was in my bedroom doorway holding it open. I looked around, nothing had changed.

"That was one weird dream."

I turned around to go take a shower to relax myself when I heard a deep, chiseled voice say,

"What dream, Aibou?"

(A/N) I'm sorry it's so short I would actually call it a filler, but wait till you see Ch.9.


	9. My Protective Knight

Disclaimer: Still don't own it some guy from Japan does. Last time I checked a girl from America can't have a really good connection to a major Japanese Corporation.

Pairings: Pick up the pace people hello it's a yaoi put the pieces together.

**Ch.9 My Protective Knight**

I slowly turned to the voice at the mention of my old name only my secret love called me. What I saw made me really think I was in a dream. There leaning against the wall by my bed in skin-tight leather (A/N*drool*) was my dark love. I couldn't believe he was here I kept on hoping I wouldn't wake up from this dream.

After staring for I don't know how long I finally asked the question that was running through my mind.

"Yami? Is that really you?"

"What do you think?"

He said with the same old smirk on his face that always made me melt. I grinned and I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist burying my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my neck holding me in a loving embrace. I quickly looked up at him into his soft crimson eyes and whispered,

"How are you here I thought you were gone forever?" Snuggling even closer.

"Nothing can keep me away from you and the fact that spirits can't dwell in the afterlife if they left something behind unfinished, they have to come back and get it done."

"What do you have to do?"

"Apparently I have to protect someone till the day they die." I stood up and turned my back towards him trying really hard to hold back the tears and said with my voice cracking,

"W-Well they're lucky they have someone like you to protect them." Now the tears were getting more difficult. I could hear Yami move from the wall and come up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine, I'm ok really. I'm happy that you got a chance to come back."

"You don't seem like it."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. You probably need to get go-going you have more important matters to take care of than w-worrying about me-e." The tears were now flowing from my eyes. I didn't even bother with holding them back anymore. Then he coiled his arms around my chest and placed his head on one of my shoulders and said in a slightly sterner voice,

"No I don't. You always come first Yugi no matter what. Don't you at least want to know who it is? You might be surprised."

"It doesn't matter who it is it won't make a bit of difference." He turned me around to where I was looking almost directly into his eyes. Then he spoke in a softer voice almost a whisper.

"Yes it will. It matters a lot to me, do you know why?" I looked down not ready to face his expression but still asked,

"Why?" He moved in closer to me, pulled me tighter against him and said,

"Because..." Before I had a chance to do anything he pressed his lips against mine and began to gently cradle my face. I didn't pull back in fact I leaned in more into the kiss slipping my arms around his neck. My hands running through his soft luscious hair, as I began to feel a moan slip he broke the kiss before it went too far too soon and continued,

"...it's you."

"You mean..." Hope rising from a deep forgotten hole.

"Yes I do, I love you Yugi."

"I love you too Yami."

He slid one of his hands behind my thighs and lifted me into his arms and sat back onto the bed and placed me in his lap. I curled up even deeper into his chest breathing in his wonderful scent, a mix of the ocean and lavender. He laid his head onto mine and sighed I looked from his chest and onto his lips the tears finally stopped and were replaced with the overwhelming urge to capture his enticing lips with my own but I'll wait till he does so I don't have to hold back. Yami's hand slowly began to trace every part of my spine sending a chill through my body, even slower he moved his other hand from my back towards my neck just grazing my exposed skin. I couldn't hold it back any longer and even if I could I didn't want to I wanted him to know how I wanted him, I released a soft moan. As if he was waiting for me to respond to his touch, his fingers slid behind the seam of my shirt and started towards my stomach taking their time by touching any part of my skin they could before coming to a rest just above my pants. The moans just seem to keep coming and each one seemed to fuel him even more. Once his hand was under my chin he took a good grip and lifted my face even closer towards his till we were just inches apart. He smiled before closing the gap between our lips and our bodies I moaned as I felt his fierce but gentle lips on mine.

As he deepened the kiss, I moved my hands from his neck to around his waist; before he could do anything I buried one of my hands under his skin-tight leather shirt slowly moving it up. A cross between a moan and a growl escaped his lips; I deepened the kiss even farther by tracing his upper and lower lip with my tongue before entering his velvet soft mouth. He growled even louder. We fell back onto the bed with my stomach lying on his chest and Yami holding onto my lips for dear life. I softly moaned when I began to feel his hands begin to glide up my smooth chest feeling his warm hands move all over my chest nonstop. I gasped when he started to tease my lips with his tongue. I felt myself groan when his tongue made its way past my lips and began to explore every square inch of my mouth. From then on every second in Yami's arms was even more memorable than the last he was always gentle with me, being careful with every one of those seconds.

* * *

Many hours later after the most wonderful moments with Yami we were lying on the bed I was curled up against his bare chest glistening with sweat brightened by the moonlight, (A/N: tongue on the floor from major drool.) with my head tucked up under his chin listening to my love as he dreamed. I paid more attention to his breath, taking in joy with every beat of his heart knowing they were only meant for me.

(A/N) Can anybody say yay first real make-out scene. More chapters to come and even more fluff. And as before R&R&Kill Tea the first chance you get.


	10. A Warning to a Horny Bitch

Disclaimer: This is completely pointless like a girl born in the U.S could own a major Japanese Corporation I can barely speak spanish!

Pairings: Could anyone really be this stupid? **-**.**-**

(A/N) This chapter is going to be a little longer, but this is a warning that the rating might change due to cussing and graphic violence mainly towards Tea ^-^. Also I didn't think I should describe what the characters look like since everyone should already know what they look like. I would also like to thank yamiyugifan without her (I'm gonna assume it's a her if its not sorry) I would have never put up the other chapters thanks again R&R&Kill Tea the first chance you get.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_**/Yugi to Yami via mind link/**_

_**/Yami to Yugi via mind link/**_

**Ch. 10 a Warning to a Horny Bitch**

Bright sunlight began to peek through the blinds right over our sleeping beauties. One of them, the darker tanned of the two started squirming trying to get away from the blinding sun. He sat up and propped himself up with his arms still clueless of what happened.

I woke up with my head in a total fog; I could barely remember anything that happened last night I wasn't even sure where I was.

After my head had stopped bugging me, I felt a petit figure lying on my chest scrunch closer under my neck. I looked down and saw with just enough sunlight was my perfect little aibou, smiling in his sleep. He was lying diagonally across my chest, his head tucked neatly just under my chin and one of his legs was wrapped tightly around mine. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

Then it all came back to me. _'I finally did it. I finally told him and now I can have him all to myself. Now no one can take him away from me because now I know that he never wants to be away from me ever again.'_

With expert care I wrapped my arms around him and gently pulled him closer.

But apparently I wasn't gentle enough because he moved his head to the side of my neck and I felt feather light lips slowly glaze every spot on my neck with short but deep kisses. It took everything I had not to attack my little one with kisses ravishing every part of his beautiful heavenly body (again), but I couldn't help releasing a lustful moan. My little Yugi's wonderful laugh filled the air.

"Well good morning sleepy head."

I was soon staring into radiant amethyst eyes that seemed to glow on their own. I softly smiled as I leaned forward kissing my love delicately on the lips. The sun was high enough that I could now see that my angel was slightly blushing.

"Well good morning little one. You look beautiful this fine day."

He buried his face into my chest blushing harder than humanly possible. All I did was pull him on top of me, squeezed him tighter and showered him with kisses. Soon after I started, I could hear my heart's muffled giggling, I stopped for a split second and during that time Yugi captured me with his rose petal lips. I soon melted into his touch but I guess the Fates had other ideas...Yugi's bedside phone rang.

"Ugh. Who could that be?"

I stared at him. He looked really ticked.

"You better get that."

"I wish you could."

I chuckled. "I would but I'm supposed to be dead."

"Well I'm glad your not."

"Me too."

Just as we were about to kiss again the phone rang even louder.

"I swear when I find out who that is, I'm gonna ring their necks."

I only stared at him as he reached for the phone and answered it. It was loud enough that I could almost hear the whole conversation.

**#Morning Yugi my boy. Sorry for waking you up so early I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm not going to be home till you wake up tomorrow. I'm helping Arthur authenticate artifacts from a recent dig so just wanted to call and to let you know not to worry. #**

"Thanks Grandpa see you tomorrow, love you."

**#Love you boy. Oh by the way tell my new grandson I said hi. Also I'm giving you the day off from school so love you two bye. #**

"Wait Grandpa what do you me...?" The phone cut off. Yugi placed it back on the receiver. But when he turned around he looked both confused and strangely nervous.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why do you looked so freaked?"

"Because of what Grandpa said."

"What did he say?"

"For me to say hi to his new grandson."

The color from my face dropped. I could tell I was as white as a sheet.

"H-His grandson? Do you think he knows?"

"Well he is Grandpa he could find out anything if he wants to know it, also I don't have to go to school today."

"So I get to have you all to myself all day?"

I started to inch towards him with a very lustful gaze. Then Yugi finally turned to me and saw the lust in my eyes.

"Um Yami? I don't like that look in your eye."

I still continued to move towards him mesmerized by the light hitting his skin making him look even more like an angel, a being that only existed for me.

"Sorry. It's just you look so tempting."

The fear in his eyes disappeared as he slightly giggled and slipped into my embrace. He placed his hands on my chest as my hands gripped his slim waist pulling his stunning, tender body against mine. We didn't do anything else we just stayed in that position staring into each other eyes because this moment was too perfect for anything else except for one thing.

"I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too, Yami."

* * *

The hours just seemed to roll by as we stayed close to each other, just being with one another. We didn't even realize that it was well passed noon and we could hear students running around excited to be out of school for the day. Even though the noises from outside could be heard we really didn't acknowledged them till a single event shattered the comforting silence.

"YUGI MOTOU! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT OF BED!"

We both bolted up at the disturbance. Yugi almost fell off the bed before I caught him and held him close freaked out by the noise.

"What in the name of Ra was that? Was that one of Mai's Harpies?"

For some reason Yugi looked annoyed, I mean I was too but he looked just plain pissed.

"No but close. It was Tea."

"Since when did she talk to you like that?"

"Actually right after you left. She got madder and madder with each day especially at me."

"Why?"

With that Yugi got up and went over to his closet and started looking for something to wear but he kept talking.

"She blames me for you leaving her. That I planned to get rid of you to keep you away from her. She also says almost every time I see her that I should have lost on purpose so you could stay. She even says that nobody actually liked me they just tolerated me since I was the only way for you to be here."

My jaw slammed on the ground; one Yugi was slipping into skin-tight leather clothes similar to mine and two what he just said about Tea. After Yugi put in his jacket he sat next to me. Realizing I was still naked I quickly materialized an outfit an exact copy to Yugi's. Quickly picking my jaw up from the ground I recovered my voice.

"You're kidding this is the same Tea that used to preach about friendship like it was some sort of religion. The same Tea that used to put her friends before anything else?"

"Yep."

"Why though was I really that important to her that she treats you like this just because you helped me move on?"

"Yes. She believes that you hate me for keeping you away from her."

"Why would I hate you for that? I could never hate you for anything."

"She thinks that you were in love with her and that she is in love with you. And you didn't tell me because she thinks I had a crush on her. So now she wants to spit in my direction whenever she sees me."

"Why that little..argh. Yugi you have to promise me that you will keep me away from her. Because I fear that if I see her I swear I will ring her neck."

"No problem well I better get downstairs before she gets really ticked."

"Wait before you do. You need to take this."

I reached over to the desk and grabbed the Puzzle and wrapped it around his neck. He looked at it for a moment before looking aat me.

"Why do I need to take this? Can you still go back into it?"

"Yes I'm gonna have to go into it every once in a while to restore my powers to keep this body. I don't have to be in it long just to recharge then I'm right back out."

"Cool. But do we still have our mind link?"

_**/What do you think? /**_

_**/I think might just let you get your hands on Tea. /**_

Yugi moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling up till his face was only inches from mine.

_**/This is the one time you shouldn't tempt me because you'll be short one project partner. /**_

_**/I don't mind she wasn't much of a partner anyway. /**_

_**/Yeah but you still need to finish your project I don't want you falling behind. /**_

_**/Ok fine. Wish me luck. Hey let's at least make it a little fun. /**_

_**/How?/**_

_**/Just wait for my signal you'll know what to do. /**_

_**/You know I'm starting to like this devious side of you. But I guess you still have to go. /**_

_**/Don't worry I lasted this long I can last for a few more minutes. I love you. /**_

_**/I love you too. /**_

I gave him one more kiss before retreating into the Puzzle.

* * *

After I saw that Yami was safe inside the Puzzle, I slid it behind my jacket so Tea would not start asking questions. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs towards the game shop part of the house. I could easily see Tea in front of the counter and by the look on her face I could tell she wishes she was somewhere else. I was tempted to turn around but the thought disappeared when she spotted me and she started glaring. Finally built up the courage to moved I entered the game shop, I sat behind the counter and pulled out my backpack and grabbed the project. Tea moved a chair in front of me and spoke in a spine chilling shriek.

"Where the hell were you today? I looked all over for you so I could see how our project was going and nobody knew where you were."

"If you must know Grandpa had to take me to the doctor before he left and he let me take the rest of the day off. Is that ok with you oh mighty queen?" Creating the lie on the spot.

"Watch it shrimp. You may have gotten bigger but I can still kick your butt."

_**/You weren't kidding. Yeesh I never thought it was this bad, how did you survive this for a year? /**_

_**/Not sure? I'll have to get back to you on that./**_

"Hello, what are you staring at?"

"Sorry I got distracted."

"So is it finished yet? This is starting to get annoying."

"Almost just have to write about one more battle."

"Well at least you're good for something."

_**/Oh that's it. If she says one more thing I'm coming out no arguments. /**_

_**/Just wait you'll get your chance. Lets put her in place, and lets make it interesting? /**_

_**/What did you have in mind? /**_

_**/Just go with me and wait for my signal. /**_

_**/Ok but be careful she seems worse than Marik. /**_

_**/You have no idea. /**_

"Would you quit blacking out? What could you possibly be thinking abou…? Oh I know, you're thinking about him again aren't you?"

"Ok I know where this is going. Fine hit me with your best shot."

"That's the real reason why you stayed home. Today was the day one year ago that you ruined my chances with him. Because of you he was forced to leave and never tell me that he loved me."

_**/Can you please hurry I'm getting sick to my stomach. /**_

_**/Sorry. /**_

"Would you give it a rest? How could you have known if he loved you?"

"He never got a chance if you would have thrown the duel he would still be here and be making out with me. You know I never really cared about you, when I found out about Yami I knew that you were the only thing standing in my way. Come to think of it I don't think anyone cares about you, your grandfather is always gone on digs, everyone of our friends are dating you really have no one that actually care about you?"

_**/Get ready. /**_

_**/Been ready. /**_

"Actually I can think of someone who really cares about me."

"Who in their right mind would care about you? If you can show me one person who cares about you I will cut out my own tongue."

_**/Very tempting. /**_

_**/Now is the perfect time. /**_

_**/One hot boyfriend coming right up. /**_

"You shouldn't have said that now he'll make you enforce it."

"Who, who would do that to me I'm too hot to hurt?"

"Me. And no you're not."

Coming through the backdoor was my sizzling hot boyfriend and by the smirk on his face, he was going to personally tear her throat out. He walked up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Tea looked like her head was going to explode. (Wish it would T-T) After staring for a few seconds, a grin formed on her face and she screamed as she ran towards us.

"Yami you're back. Oh I missed you so much. Now that you're separated from that brat we can finally be together."

Yami pulled me closer to him, and I placed my hand on his chest, trying to keep the blush from showing. Tea stopped dead in her tracks when she saw this then she got real mad. She screamed through her teeth.

"Yugi let go of him now before I rip your arms off."

"Um last time I checked he was a free person so he can do that all he wants."

"But Yummi-Yami he can't hold you like that only I can."

I could feel Yami cringe at the horrible nickname and I could tell that it was about to get messy in here.

"Since when?"

"Since you fell in love with me, of course silly Yami."

"How could I have fallen in love you, when I'm love with someone else?"

Now she had a twitch in her eye and she looked like he said one more thing one of us will end up dead. Then things got freaky she started to actually speak in a calm tone.

"Now Yami-kins, you don't really mean that now do you?"

"I most certainly do."

"Answer me this. Is it that little leech that's attached to you?"

"First off, Yugi's not a leech and second yes he is the one I truly fell in love with."

"Ok fine, I finally get it now. Yugi cast a spell on you and now you don't remember the love that we shared, and he made you fall in love with him."

Now I was getting pissed, usually I hate violence but she was getting on my last nerve. I looked and her and gave her the worst glare I could and since my eyes changed it actually worked.

"Now listen here Mrs. Queen of the Bitches why won't you get it through that thick skull of yours. He doesn't love you he never did or ever will. He is in love with me, let me repeat myself he doesn't love you. I would never do anything to him to make him love me, because he already does and I still love him and if you think that any of that will change you're stupider than you let on. Now get out before I'm sent to hell for murder."

That did it, that was the trigger that set everything off. I didn't see it coming but luckily Yami did. Tea came right at me and just inches away he moved me and grabbed her by the throat. He started to lift her up just a bit above him, then to top it all off he slammed her into the opposite wall.

"I swear by all that is holy, if you ever EVER try that again I will hunt you down and make sure that your life and your afterlife with be filled with never ending excruciating misery. So I suggest you leave now."

He released her and she took off but when she got to the door she stopped and pointed to me.

"I will release your control over him, I will not rest until he is mine once again. Don't worry my love soon you'll be away from him forever I swear on my life."

Yami started after her but she was already two blocks away and the other thing that stopped him was me.

"Yami let her go, I think she had enough, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry love I just lost control. I'm sorry you had to see me that way."

"It's ok it's Tea so I'll let it slide, as long as you can forgive me for bringing this on you?"

He looked back at me, I had one hand on the back of my neck and the other at my side. He knelt down in from of me and took a hold of my shoulders.

"What do you mean you had nothing to do with this. It's all Tea's fault she's the one who won't use that little brain of hers to see that I don't want her and that I want nothing to do with her. Don't ever thing that this is your fault, you're just caught in the middle."

"Thanks Yami I needed that."

"Anytime, by the way do you know how she got so thick headed?"

"Either her parents hated her and dropped her multiple times on purpose or she hit her head way to many times in her dance classes."

"Haha come on we got to clean this up before somebody sees it. Hey do you still have that spellbook I gave you?"

"Oh Book of Shadows? Yeah it's up in my room, wait you gave that to me?"

"Yeah remember how I told you that spirits have to come back to finish something, well first they test us to see if we can get back to the living world and it had to be really creative. So what I did was I created that class project so you would have to go to the library, then I placed the book nearby with your name on it so nobody could take it so that you could find that one spell to bring back the puzzle that held my spirit. Izzy immediately helped me and I passed the test."

"So wait who's Izzy?"

"Oh that is Isis's nickname she makes everyone call her."

"You mean the goddess Isis?"

"Yep."

"Man now I've seen it all."

"Haha why don't you get the book and I'll start?"

"Ok I'll be right back."

I rushed upstairs quickly grabbing the book from my nightstand and got back to Yami in record time.

"Perfect Izzy gave me this book from her personal library, it's just a book for beginners but it's still dangerous so I'll do it."

"You just want to show off."

"Maybe."

And with just a few spoken words the scattered papers and some blood drops(Sweet XD) were gone.

"Wow you got to teach me that one I'll never have to clean my room again."

"Seriously what happened to you? You were never like this, your more like…I don't know how to describe it?"

"Like you?"

"That's it."

"Come on I'll make lunch I'm starved."

"Me too."

We were just about to leave the shop when the phone rang.

"Oh come on. What now?"

I picked it up and said.

"Hello Motou Game Shop how can I help you?"

**#Man Yug you're harder to find than Big Foot. Where have you been?#**

"I went to the doctors with Grandpa before he left and he gave me the day off."

**#Lucky. Well me and Seto will be right over you have homework.#**

"No Joey it's no big deal I'll get it went I get to school tomorrow really you don't need to."

**#Forget about it we're almost there. It's no trouble bye Yug see you in a few minutes.#**

"No wait Joey?"

I hung up. Yami came up behind me and placed his head on mine.

"what was that all about?"

"Joey and Kaiba will be here in a few minutes."

But then a black limo pulled up in front of the shop.

"Scratch that, now."

Sorry everyone that the scenes where they were explaining to Tea were kind of long, I wanted to get Yami mad enough that he would kill her and I wanted to prove a fact the she is an idiot. Sorry it took so long to put this up I was working on According to You. Well you should know the drill by now R&R&Kill Tea the first chance you get.


	11. Busted By The Priest

Ch. 11 Busted by The Priest

This chapter is dedicated to Gnat who was patient with me till I posted this chapter and because she said(I'm guessing you're a she if you're not sorry Gnat)that she loved my story. Love ya Gnat enjoy. ;)

_**/Mind link/**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"Could this get any worse?"

"It can, I just realized that there isn't enough time for me to get back inside the Puzzle. So yes big time."

"Then you need to hide."

"Where can I? Joey will see me no matter what and there isn't enough time for me to hide inside the house."

Then something occurred to me.

"Maybe we can hide you in plain sight. Here I got an idea."

I rushed over to the counter and skimmed through the spell book until I found the right spell.

"What are you doing Yugi?"

"Hiding you. Come over here and stand behind the shelf and hold still."

"What are you thinking?" He said as he did what he was told.

"I am going to use a freezing spell to make you look like a statuette."

"That's a great idea but you better hurry Joey and Kaiba are almost here."

"Here hold this card and stand like you would at a duel." I handed him a random card from the display case, he got into position.

"We will still be able to talk through the link other than that you will be totally frozen."

"Prefect. Oh and one more thing before you freeze me."

I was distracted trying to memorize the spell when he pulled me into a kiss, it took everything I had not to pull him closer. Luckily he broke the kiss before it got out of hand and he had what looked like a victory smirk on his face as he looked at my goofy grin.

"I love it when you do that."

"Me too, but I have to play statue so I won't get to do that for a while."

"Well I better get rid of them quick. Now hold still."

I quickly casted the spell and when it was complete he was completely still. He wasn't blinking, breathing, or even twitching so I guess the spell worked, but I didn't get a chance to test the link as Joey rushed through the door with Kaiba not far behind.

"Hey Yugi how was your day off?"

"Eh same old same old how was school?"

"Not bad especially when Kaiba told off a teacher because she wouldn't grade my homework since she thought I cheated. But when she found out that I was being tutored by Seto she gave it a perfect grade without even looking at it."

"Lucky you how much trouble did you get in Kaiba?"

He didn't say anything. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at Yami. I looked behind me just to be sure that he was still frozen, he was.

"Yugi why is there a statuette of the pharaoh here?"

"Oh Grandpa must want it to advertise… wait did you just call him pharaoh?"

"Yeah I've been teaching him everything about magic and he's starting to consider everything."

"Cool but he prefers Yami. Even after we found out that he was a pharaoh he still wanted to be called Yami, he didn't like Pharaoh he thought it made him sound stuck up."

"Yeah Yug, it's pretty convincing for a second I thought that it was really him then I saw the card in his hand then I knew some idiot screwed up."

"What card is it? I didn't notice."

"See for yourself it's Happy Lover."

_**/Oh the irony./**_

I almost busted out laughing, I had to make it sound like a cough when it slipped.

"You ok Yugi, you don't seem like yourself"

"Yeah I'm fine Kaiba."

"Hey Yug what did you do with that spell book?"

"Oh it's right here I was just skimming through it."

Kaiba was now staring no glaring would be the correct word for it at the book. I glanced at it for a second realizing that I left it on the freezing spell. He picked up the book and began flipping through the pages like he knew what to look for. He stopped after a few pages, and he looked like he was actually reading every word and speaking them.

_**/Yami hold still no matter what don't breathe or anything. I think Kaiba's reversing the spell./**_

_**/What are you serious how could he? Wait he was my priest so he read spells all the time now I guess he remembers everything/**_

_**/That's what I'm thinking./**_

At one point he stopped and looked at Yami again, then he set the book down, closed. He got this look in his eye that made me shiver.

"Hey Joey why don't you move the statue in front of the store so everyone can see it."

"Uh ok."

I cautiously took a step back in front of him. Joey was already behind the counter moving fast.

_**/I think now is as good of a time as ever to tell them before Joey tries to pick me up./**_

_**/Really I was thinking the same thing./**_

Then something that was unexpected happened Kaiba started laughing but not like usual it was a genuine laugh. I turned to him and saw that he was gripping his side.

"You guys can quit it with the act I know that it is really Yami."

"What are you talking about Seto?"

"I saw everything through the window, that's Yami just enchanted to hold still but not anymore he can move now since I removed the spell so you better move Yami before I make you."

"Yeesh still as violent as ever eh Kaiba?"

"What who said that?" Joey was looking around expecting a microphone or something to explain the voice.

"You're lucky you're cute Puppy. Yami please move before Joey goes nuts."

"Fine."

Yami placed the card back onto the counter and moved next to me, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Holy crap, Yugi do you know that Yami is right behind you?"

"I am well aware of that Joey, he's been here since last night."

"How you're suppose to be dead man."

"And you're suppose to hate Kaiba and here you are as a couple so I guess everything's out of whack."

"Hey this coming from the guy who left just as someone told him that they loved him."

"Well he already made up for that."

"What could he possibly have done to make you forgive him?"

"How about I told him that I love him would that work?"

Two out of four jaws just dropped, the couple looked at each other then back at the two of us. They still didn't say anything, they just stood there. We looked at each other then back at them. Finally Kaiba spoke.

"No way you actually told him, how do I know you're not lying?"

"One I would never do that to Yugi and two he's the reason why I'm back if I didn't love him then I would still be dead."

"Prove it."

_**/Do they honestly think I would do that to you?/**_

_**/No they're just being protective just ignore that, but I know a way to prove it to them./**_

_**/I love it how two great minds think alike./**_

Then as if by impulse he turned me around and took custody of my lips. We stayed like that for a while to make sure that they got the message. But all we heard was a thump then silence. I broke the kiss, we turned back to them and saw that only Joey was still standing. We all rushed to the counter turns out that Kaiba of all people actually fainted.

"Something tells me that he believes you? Man did not see that coming."

"Should we help him?"

"Nah watch this. Hey Kaiba Joey accidentally left your Blue Eyes White Dragon card in the washer."

Just after Yami said that Kaiba was back on his feet and at Joey's throat, literally.

"YOU BETTER BE KIDDING PUPPY!"

"He was Blue Eyes he said that to get you to wake up. And I'm surprised at you, for you to even think that I would do that to you."

"Sorry Puppy, I wasn't thinking I know you wouldn't just the fact that it could happen scared me."

"It's cool. So back to point you two are really together?"

"Yep I came back last night."

"But for how long? You must have to go back sometime."

I turned to him, I was starting to get concerned.

"You never told me exactly how long you were going to be here."

"Well lets just say that when you die everyone's going to have to go to two funerals. Because when you die I leave with you. So I'll say forever."

"Whoa how did you convince them to let you do that?"

"It's complicated but I'll explain."

"But first can we get something to eat I missed lunch."

"Joey are you sick or something you never miss lunch?"

"I slept through it."

"That explains a lot. Come on we haven't eat yet so I'll cook. While Yami explains everything."

"Sounds good to us. Come on Yami I want to know how you cheated death."

* * *

After a few hours of Joey stuffing his face and Kaiba hanging onto every word that Yami said about how he got here, I paid attention a little bit, but most of the time I was just staring at him. Joey and Kaiba completely forgot about the real reason why they came over and were now leaving with a very important secret, we told them that we wanted to tell everyone, we left out the part about Tea. Now me and Yami were back in my room getting ready for bed well I was trying. After today Yami had to stay in the Puzzle for the night and he was making up for the time that he was going to miss.  
"Yami I love you but I need to go to bed I have school tomorrow." I was able to say between lip locks.

"You sure you can't convince your grandpa to give you one more free day?" He planted another kiss.

"I think we're already pushing it, ...wait what were we talking about?" My mind got fuzzy when he started to nibble on my earlobe.

"You were saying that you needed to go to bed and you had school."

"Right, then why am I still up?"

"You can't resist me."

"That's right, but really as much as I would love to continue, I need to sleep and so do you."

"Fine, but I'm going to school with you."

"I was afraid you were going to say that, but there are going to be some rules and you have to behave."

"What you act like I can't control myself."

"You nearly attacked me when I left to take a shower."

"It's not my fault you're beautiful naked."

"Don't start. Now I love you but good night."

"Fine ruin all my fun."

The usual light flashed and he was back in the Puzzle, I made sure it was on my nightstand before climbing into bed, and I turned off the lights. I felt kind of bad for getting onto Yami so before I slept I said.

"I love you can't wait for tomorrow." With that said I when to sleep excited for school and the fact that my boyfriend was going to be there.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took me so long to post it I was working on my other stories but now I'll try to keep up with this one. Next time Yami and Yugi have to face two things Grandpa and High school. They might even have to face Tea hope there's blood. XD Read and review.


End file.
